Remords et Jalousie
by Abva
Summary: Lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, il est trop tard. Il faut tourner la page. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Tony/Abby relation frère/sœur.


_Et voici une nouvelle OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est très rapide!_

* * *

La pluie est apaisante. Et douce. J'aime quand elle coule sur mon visage et l'éclabousse. J'aime quand elle mouille mes cheveux et mon cou. J'aime cette sensation de liberté que j'éprouve. Je secouais mes courtes couettes noires et pressais le pas. Je n'avais pas pris mon parapluie mais qu'importe. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté à cette sensation et je me rendais compte combien cela m'avait manqué. La pluie éclaboussait mon visage. Les gouttes coulaient le long de mes joues, se mélangeant à mes larmes. Je le détestais comme je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un. Et pourtant, je l'aimais comme une folle. Plus que je n'aurais dû. Et si ce jour-là mon cœur était si triste, c'était entièrement de ma faute. Mais comment l'admettre? Cette étrange atmosphère me rendait nostalgique. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'écoutais pas ma musique habituelle, mais quelque chose de plus doux, et avec des écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Je souris tristement. Les autres m'avaient regardée comme si j'étais devenue folle. Peut être était-ce vrai, après tout? Peut être suis-je en train de devenir folle? Mon esprit divaguait, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Je marchais au hasard dans les rues, mécaniquement. Mon cerveau ne guidait plus mes pas. Je m'enfonçais dans mes rêves, la musique m'emportait. Cela aurait pu durer des heures, si une voiture n'était pas passée à côté de moi à toute vitesse, m'envoyant dessus une énorme flaque d'eau, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Je le vais les yeux, surprise, et arrachais les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon inconscient me guiderait jusque chez lui. Je me trouvais au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Tony. Abasourdie, je me demandais ce que je fichais ici. Je pensais à repartir, mais il y avait un long chemin à parcourir et la nuit était tombée. Soupirant, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composais son numéro. Il répondit au bout de plusieurs tonalités, et je craignis de l'avoir dérangé.

_ Allô? Fit une voix.

_ Tony? Interrogea Abby.

_ Abby?

_ Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un? Dit-elle précipitamment. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, je peux repartir, je ...

_ Abby, calme toi! Lui répondit-il. Je suis seul. Que se passe-t-il, tu as un problème?

_ Je ... je suis en bas de ton immeuble. Je peux monter?

_ Bien sûr, viens! Lui répondit Tony, surpris.

_ Merci.

Elle raccrocha. Tony, abasourdi, regarda son portable. Mais qu'avait encore fait Abby? Décidément, cette gothique l'étonnera toujours. Mais ... elle était bizarre ces derniers temps. Si elle avait des problèmes, il pourrait l'aider, bien sûr, mais pourquoi lui en parlait-elle à lui plutôt qu'à Gibbs? Elle disait tout à Gibbs! Tony était ainsi plongé dans ses pensées quand la sonnerie retentit. Il se précipita pour ouvrir à son amie. _"Elle a vraiment une sale tête!"_ pensa-t-il. Elle était trempée, pâle, et une profonde détresse luisait dans ses yeux. Tony la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au salon. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé puis alla chercher une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche un peu. Elle s'essuya le visage et s'essora les couettes. Elle se mit à trembler.

_ Abby, tes vêtements sont trempés, il faut que tu te changes, ou tu vas tomber malade!

_ Tony, je ne veux pas t'embêter, je ...

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, Abby, la coupa-t-il. Je vais te prêter des vêtements. Viens.

Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et lui donna un T-shirt, un jogging et un pull avec le logo du NCIS.

_ Change toi pendant que je te fais un chocolat chaud.

Il ne laissa pas protester et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et lui prépara ledit chocolat chaud, puis quand il eut terminé, il la trouva assise sur le canapé, ses jambes ramenées contre elle, son menton posé sur ses genoux, et les yeux dans le vague. Il posa la tasse encore fumante sur la table et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il l'amena contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Tony lui dit doucement:

_ Abby, tu n'es pas bien, en ce moment. Tous s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu peux me raconter.

Elles soupira. Il continua:

_ Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Gibbs? Il peut t'aider!

_ Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas dire à son père, lui répondit-elle tristement.

_ Mais à son grand frère, si. Tu peux me raconter, Abby. Je ne dirai rien à Gibbs.

_ ... Tim et moi, on a eu une liaison il y a quelques années, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il sourit et lui répondit:

_ Je pense que Gibbs le savait. Ça se lisait dans vos yeux. Il aurait fallu être aveugle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai tout gâché.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_ J'ai eu peur, Tony, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux. Peur de m'engager. Je l'aimais vraiment, mais ... je n'osais pas le lui dire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir...

Elle baissa les yeux et continua:

_ J'ai eu beaucoup d'histoires sans lendemain, assez spéciales, un peu glauques parfois. Mais c'était la première fois que ...

_ Je comprends, Abby. C'était pareil pour moi avec Jeanne.

_ Mais toi, tu n'as pas tout gâché!

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il la serra contre lui. Je l'aime encore, je n'arrive pas à oublier. Quand je le vois avec sa nouvelle petite copine Anna, mon cœur se déchire.

Elle soupira.

_ Quand je l'avais pour moi, je l'ai rejeté. Et maintenant ... C'est pathétique.

_ Non, Abby. C'est compréhensible. Il m'est arrivé à peu près la même chose. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eue pour moi.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour oublier?

_ Je n'ai pas oublié. Je l'ai regardé être heureuse et j'ai haït celui qui avait le bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras, dit-il tristement. Mais ma jalousie a détruit son bonheur à elle. Et à cause de moi, elle a subi des choses horribles. J'ai essayé de me rattraper. Je l'ai sauvée. Et je me suis promis de ne plus me mêler de sa vie sentimentale. Alors depuis, je suis heureux quand elle est heureuse, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

Quand il vit qu'Abby le regardait avec de grands yeux, Tony se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

_ Tu ... Ziva! Souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Il sourit d'un air coupable.

_ Désolé, Abby. J'ai oublié que je parlais à haute voix.

Abby, choquée, ne réagit pas. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et lui sourit.

_ Merci de m'avoir réconfortée et de t'être confié à moi.

_ Je serai toujours là pour toi, petite sœur.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je fais une suite. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Qu'en pensez vous?_


End file.
